Interactive: What do I do?
by ellenah2
Summary: Bella makes a series of desicions that are based on the reader. Each desicion leads to a different path.
1. The Prom Date

Bella

* * *

><p>I walk down the hallway of this new school for another time. My mind still on Edward Cullen. What a mysterious man. Ill figure him out when he comes back to school. Which should be soon, right?<p>

"Hi...Bella" I jumped and turned.

"Hey, Mike" I said. "You scared me"

" Oh sorry. Uh I Uh.." He cleared his throat and gave me a sorry smile "wanted to ask you something.."

"Anything." I said, curious at what would make him so nervous.

"Well, uh..I uh...Would you...uh..like to go to..uh prom. With..me? I know its like months away but you know you dont have to rush and all and uh..uh..uh.."

" Calm down!" I laughed to soften the serious in my voice. "Let me think.."

Edward might come back..what if he realizes im not avalibale anymore because Mike asked me out. Than i will never know if he would ask me out or not..

But what if Edward doesn't ask me?

* * *

><p>Should bella say "Yes": Go to chapter 2<p>

Should Bella say "No": Go to Chapter 3


	2. Yes to Mike

_What the heck,_ I thought, _might as well. Edwards probably not going to ask me out anytime soon...I doubt he even knows my name._

__"Yes. Of course i will go to prom with you!" I said smiling politely.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Wow! I didnt think you would say yes. I was really doubting, you know. You just made me the happiest person!" With that Mike kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself blushing slightly. "See you tomorrow Bella!" Mike said grinning widely.

"See you Mike!" I said heading toward the student parking lot. I found my car and started the drive home. I decided to stop at a Starbucks along the way. I was craving one of their Caramel Macchiotos. I stood in line and ordered one tall Caramel Macchioto, upside down with extra whip cream and caramel. I fumbled with my wallet and accidently dropped it. Before it could hit the ground a pale hand caught it. I looked up slowly.

"You dropped this." The voice of angels said. Edward Cullen.

"Uh..thanks." I was staring at his eyes. Werent they black before? Now they are a light, liquid gold. He handed my wallet back to me with a gloved hand. It wasnt cold enough to be wearing gloves..how strange.

"Oh, I'm Edward Cullen." He said with a smile. He held out his hand.

"I know. We sit next to each other in biology. Im Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said laughing and shaking his gloved hand.

"Ah. Yes, I know.. Sorry about my..um.. rather rude greeting to you that day. I wasn't..uh..myself." he said. His eyes hardened as if trying to hide some emotion.

"Dont worry about it." I said while i paid for my coffee. Edward took a deep breath and grimaced as if he were in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah...fine."

"Okay good." We sat there for a moment of silence before i realized the time. " Oh! I need to get back home! I'll see you later Edward."

"Wait! I..uh.. wanted to ask you something." I waited patiently. "Do you want to..uh... go out..sometime?" He asked.

_Oh No! The man of my dreams is asking me out, but i already said yes to Mike! What do I do?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Who said Bella couldn't have two boyfriends: **Go to Chapter 4**

Say NO! Bella cant cheat on Mike!: **Go to Chapter 5**


	3. No to Mike

_What if Edward asks me out? What if its to late and I have to say "No thanks, I already have a boyfriend..." _Bella thought.

"Im sorry, Mike...Er...Im sorta hoping someone else is going to ask me out..." Mike frowned deeply than cursed quietly.

"Its the Edward Cullen dude isnt it?" I just stood there blankly. "He's not going to ask you out Bella. Every girl thinks _the_ Edward Cullen is going to ask them out. I curse the day that guy was born!" He looked at me quickly, than his watch scowling. "I gotta get somewhere Bella. Hopefully _Edward,_" He said his name with jelousy. "will ask you...a girl can dream." He walked away after that. I think that i just lost my only guy friend. Over a boy. Wow. I walked to the parking lot and found my car. I started the drive home. I saw a Starbucks sign up ahead and decided to stop for coffee. I need it. While placing my order, i thought about what i just lost. Was Mike really my friend in the first place? Friends dont leave you if you dont want to date them. While tried to get my wallet out but it fell before i could get a good grip on it. A pale hand reached out and caught it before it touched the ground. I looked up slowly.

"You dropped this, Bella." he said with a smile.

"Edward.." I said breathlessly and took back the wallet from a now gloved hand. How strange.

"I wanted to appoligize for being so rude to you the other day...I wasnt...er..myself.." he said. His eyes hardend as if he were trying to hide some emotion

"No problem.." Edward took a deep breath and grimaced as if he were in pain. "You okay?" I asked, suprised to see myself extremely concerned.

"Yeah..fine." he cleared his throat. "So..uh...I wanted to ask you...um..somthing.." I waited patiently for the rest of his question. "Do you ..uh.. want to go out sometime?" he smiled nervously..awaiting my answer.

_He is the boy of my dreams,_ I thought, but_ it doesnt seem like he is a good person. How my classmates describe him anyway..._

* * *

><p>Bella Should Definitly say yes..who cares what people think! : Go to Chapter 6<p>

Bella Should say no...Rumors might be true...: Go to chapter 7


End file.
